Change
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: When Spencer Reid joins the BAU at the age of 23, he catches the eye of a certain profiler before he's even got there. Like they say, first impressions mean everything. Request by - mggublergal. Hints of M/M. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Change.**

Back again! This is part one of a two shot for **'mggublergal' **I really hope you like it!

This story hints at M/M.

When Spencer Reid joins the BAU at the age of 23, he catches the eye of a certain profiler before he's even got there.  
Like they say, first impressions mean everything.

A/N – There is no Hayley or Jack in this story.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Change is not something people like. The change of weather when on holiday is not the nicest of changes, when the doctor says you need to change your diet to improve your health, that change is despised by many, moving house is a change many go through but at the same time many don't like. The change from year six to year seven is a change many 11 year old hate to even think about, a change of job is something people think they'll like but at the same time it would be so much easier to stick at what you know with people you know you can tolerate for a reasonable amount of time.

However a change for you may be awful, but the change you're going through might be amazing for someone else.

The rain on a summer holiday may be awful for you, but good for the countries residents who has now dead flowers and yellow grass, the change from year six to year seven may be scary as hell for all 11 year olds, but will most likely be good for all of the teachers who had to put up with them.

For Spencer Reid going from the first year of the F.B.I Academy to the 'field' in the space of 3 months was a change he wasn't looking forward to, but for Aaron Hotchner it was a change he was looking forward to.

It had been 7:30 on a Monday morning Aaron Hotchner had been told about the Tuesday arrival of one Spencer Reid, a 23 year old genius how has been classed as a special case for going against the rules and getting into the BAU at the aged of only 23, a year before everyone else can even applied for the FBI.

"How important is this?" Aaron Hotchner asked whilst sat in his office.

"It came straight from the director, I am sorry it's such short notice, I only wish you'd been told sooner, but I was only told this morning." Erin Strauss stood in front of the desk, trying to get her head around it.

"If only the director was as sorry as you… He's still a kid, he's 23 years old, and it says he went to college aged 12 left college aged 14…" Aaron was still in disbelief although he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"I know, but if we try and see the bright side, he might be able to assist you in closing some of your case quicker… however I must say I am amazed the director thinks you need the help." Erin said moving to sit down.

"Has Gideon been told?" Aaron asked, looking out onto the bullpen, to see Derek and JJ talking with Garcia.

"Yes, he has taken today off, but he'll be back tomorrow, I know it's a shock due to him only coming back a few weeks ago, but he seemed to react okay."

"Well at least someone told him, the last thing he needs is to come back to find a newbie around." Aaron said only to watch his boss nod in agreement.

"Well, he starts tomorrow, the director gave him orders to be here for 9 and any cases for tomorrow will be passed on to another team…" She said before standing.

"Thank you for the file, and for explaining all of this."  
"You're welcome, I just hope this all works out for the best." She said and with that she left leaving Hotchner to his own thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Everything okay, Hotch?" Derek Morgan asked walking into his boss's office.

"Yeah, can you as Garcia to stay a minute, I need to make an announcement." Arron said with a small smile, of course he was a little excited, but he would never show it.

"You sure everything is okay?" He asked again, of course he knew better but he still wanted to be sure.

"Everything's fine, just something we all need to be aware of." He tried to explain best he could without giving anything away as if it were a big surprise. The truth was he wanted them all to know at the same time instead of repeating it over and over, then having to answer all the questions 3 times.

Walking into the round table room, he simply placed Spencer Reid's file on the table before taking a seat himself.

"What's going on, Hotch?" JJ asked, now a little worried herself.

"Tomorrow, Spencer Reid, 23, 3 months into the academy will be joining our team, Strauss came to see me this morning, it came straight from the director, this is his file, Garcia feel free to dig up more about this boy… He'll be here tomorrow, 9am, Gideon will be back to, he has already been told, so…" How do you end a sentence like that? Hotch was still in shock himself.

"He's just a kid." Morgan put in and Hotch nodded.

"Nor I or Strauss can believe it, I think Gideon is in shock, but apparently he's smarter than most people his ages, graduated high school aged 12, and was in college aged 14…" Hotch went on to say.

"So, he'll be here, tomorrow morning 9am?" Garcia asked to make sure.

"Yes, our cases will be passed on to another team." He said, shaking his head a little.

"Right, so that's it?" JJ asked, moving to stand as did Garcia.

"Yes, paperwork needs to be done, Morgan I need the report on the last case on my desk by lunch, JJ any important cases need to be past to Team 2, Garcia, see what other information you can get me on our new agent, I am going to call Gideon, see if he knows anything." And with that everyone went in different directions.

Getting to his office, he sat at his desk with the full intention to ring Gideon, but the thought of meeting the new agent tomorrow had sent his head into a spin.

Could you really fall for someone you've never met? Or was it simply his head playing tricks on him? Either way, 9am tomorrow morning was going to be one like no other.

* * *

I really hope you liked part one, and I hope you stay tuned for part two!

Please let me know what you think, I am always looking to improve!  
Thank you for reading!

Bethanyy!


	2. Chapter 2

**First Impressions.**

Thank you for sticking with me! This final chapter again dedicated to **'mggublergal' **I hope you like it!

Again, there is no Hayley or Jack.

Hints at M/M – Kind of like Pre Slash... is that even a thing...?  
Still, I hope you enjoy the finally part, please let me know what you think!

Please, Read, Review and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

8:30 on a rainy Tuesday morning saw Agent Hotchner pacing his office, nervously awaiting the arrival of Agent Spencer Reid, although Gideon had already made it very clear he would call him Doctor, due to his knowledge and age.

Of course Aaron knew it was wrong, strange and a manor of other things to fall in love with someone that he'd never met, and who was a considerably a lot younger than him, but for some reason it didn't seem like the biggest deal to him.

"Hotch..." Gideon said from the doorway, Aaron had no idea how long he'd been there or how long he'd been lost in his own thoughts but either way, he was stood looking at his friend with a blank expression.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked stepping into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Of course, wanting this day to be over, all of our cases have been passed onto another team, it should be out there, we're Alpha team for a reason." Aaron went on to say, it was partly true, he wanted to be out there, finding some awful criminal, not worrying about his own twisted feelings for someone he'd only ever seen a picture of.

"Well, the new doctor is here. Strauss is with him now." Jason said with a small nod of the head, knowing better than to push his fellow agent any further.

"Let's go meet the child genius then." Hotch said, hoping by someway his strong work personality would take over.

The elevator ride up to Erin Strauss's office was filled with quick witted jokes about what was about to happen, but when they stepped off that elevator everything had to revolve around getting Spencer Reid 'settled' in and ready for the next call.

"Ah, Mr Reid, these will be your new bosses, SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA Jason Gideon." Erin said when they walked in.

"Spencer Reid, how do you do..." He replied shaking both their hands, lingering a little longer with Hotch.

"You'll be working with..." She never had time to finish her sentence.

"The BAU alpha team, until further notice from the director, all of this was explain to me in my meeting last week." He went on to say, both agents a little shocked he'd just interrupted their boss.

"Right, well... I shall leave you in the capable hands of Agent's Hotchner and Gideon." She said with a small smile, looking to the male agents who nodded as well.

"Ma'am, I do need to speak with you, so Aaron if you could take _Dr _Reid up to the bull pen, and introduce him to the team..."  
"Of course, do you have your ID badge?" He asked. Spencer only gave a slight nod, seemingly avoiding his gaze.

"Ma'am." Aaron said before he made a quick exit, Spence in tow.

"Does he always intend to call me Doctor?" Spencer asked quietly, almost like a young school boy on his first day.

"Due to your age and knowledge, I think Agent Gideon believe it would be best." He said a small smile on his lips as he looked at his new agent.

Of course a relationship would be forbidden, frowned upon and generally quiet strange, but that didn't stop Hotch's mind from wondering.

"I understand this might be very strange for you, with me being so young and with FBI regulations." He said with a small laugh.

"I've read your file; you seem to be a young genius." Hotch said at the elevator came to a stop, opening the door onto the sixth floor. Spencer didn't have time to answer before Aaron spoke again, but even so he found he didn't mind, he quiet liked the voice of the older man, even that alone could make him smile, but his voice and body put together, Spencer didn't have time to think how twisted it would be, before he's pictured spending time alone with his new boss. First Impressions meant a lot in a relationship of any kind, but Spencer saw no problems here. The man who would soon be his boss in everything but thought came across just like he'd pictured. He was strong, handsome, and defiantly strong willed, sounded pretty good at getting what he wanted, but still, even if this was love at first sight for Spencer, for anything to ever come of it, it needed to be love at first sight for Aaron too, and as much as Spencer tried he just couldn't see that happening.

Aaron tried not to look at his new Agent from the short distance to the bull pen, but it was all too difficult. Of course by this time Aaron had though out many scenarios of how he wished this would go, but for once, he couldn't actually think of anything bad happening, he put it down to his imagination, being lonely, the job, but even so, he told himself over and over, he couldn't be in love.

But with that there was only one problem; he was. He was in love, with someone he's never met, someone who was younger than him, someone who would be working for him.

"This is the bull pen, and this... is the team." He said walking through the glass doors, walking towards the 3 agents that had gather.

"Agent Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau our Media Liaison and Penelope Garcia our Technical Analyst, I have some paperwork to do, so I will leave you all to get to know each other." This was defiantly like school Spencer thought as he smiled slightly.

"Spencer Reid, Doctor apparently." He said with a small smile, before looking around.

Aaron managed to get to his office and close the door without turning to look at how this new agent was with the team.

"Pull yourself together." The only thing was he couldn't.

God it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After what seemed like a year later, Alpha team where finished with their 4th case in 3 weeks, of course they had a lot of cases, but it seemed to speed up when the new 'Agent' had started with the team.

"Dr Reid, do you have the latest case report?" Hotch walked over to his desk, looking round to see the bull pen empty.  
"Everyone went to get coffee, and yes... I was about to bring it to your office." He said picking up on Hotch's surprise at how confident he'd grown.

Aaron nodded slightly, waiting for the younger male to hand him the brown folder that held the paperwork he needed.

"Could I ask you something?" Hotch seemed to pick up on the small anxiety that came through in Spencer's tone.

"Of course..." He replied moving to sit in one of the spare chairs.

"It's a little personal..." He said, his eyes finding the floor.

Hotch only frown a little, waiting for Spencer to carry on.

"How do you, have a relationship with anyone... whilst doing this job, we're getting calls all the time, we never know how long we're going to be, I guess the only thing we can offer is protection, and that's only if we're at base." He went on to see, not looking to see Hotch's reaction.

Hotch tried his hardest not to let emotion seep though in his voice.

"Let me take you out for a drink tonight, providing we don't get called out, and I'll tell you." Well it was a step further to finding out if his 'silly' crush would mean anything if he acted on his feelings.

"I took the subway here, so would I need to go home and meet you in a bar?" He asked, making Hotch laugh.

"Stick around and I'll take you home." He said before standing.

"Thank you, Hotch." He said, using his boss's nickname for the 5th time since he'd been with the team.

"You're welcome, Spencer." He said walking back up to his office.

A smile on his face, which happened only very rarely, either way tonight he'd finally find out if his first impression of the younger agent were right, well, he'd been right for every member of the team so far, but this time was different, this time he'd let himself dream, this time he actually imagined himself happy, this time was different.

'First Impression: First Impression is when one person meets another, and they form a mental image of the other person, first impressions are generally based on the other person's characteristics. The first impression can have an impact on how each person treats the others.  
Going along with the common saying 'First Impressions mean everything.'

Aaron read the small article on the computer screen before he turned to look at Spencer Reid who was currently drinking some watered down version of alcohol.  
"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked looking at him, with a small smile.

"Yeah, just reading this article..." He replied with a smile before shutting the computer down, and finally enjoying his evening.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
Please let me know what you thought!  
Thank you again!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
